


新年

by shimotsuki_kayu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *凛绪abo*车





	新年

睁开眼睛，是熟悉的恋人的睡颜，还有周围环绕的佛手柑与杜松混合的馥郁香气。

今天难得是凛月率先睁眼，他看了看还沉浸在甜蜜梦乡的枕边人，看他垂在眼前的柔软发丝，想象着被它遮住的是怎样的宝石。他伸出手，轻轻抚弄那一绺过长的刘海，引起真绪身体的轻微颤动。

凛月赶紧放手，生怕吵醒了他。昨天他凌晨才完成工作拖着疲惫的身子迈进了家门，却没熬过他出神入画的撒娇功力勉强在客厅的沙发上来了一发，结束后被凛月以“虽然刚刚没有做到最后但我体谅真~绪的辛苦虽然我很希望真~绪能怀上我的孩子”的理由拉着在浴室又来了一发，最后真的是全身脱力昏倒在了凛月怀里……

真绪只是下意识地挠了挠脸，把那绺刘海拨到了一边，翻了个身让他的后背对着凛月，然后又安心地睡了过去。凛月看到他露出的白皙脖颈上，一个深入骨髓的齿痕。

“真~绪，真~绪。”凛月呢喃着，从背后环住真绪的肩，将头凑到他的后颈处，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着那道疤痕。

这个人是我的，永远都是我的，满溢而出的幸福感充盈了凛月孤寂多年的内心。

“唔嗯……凛月？”终究还是被凛月吵醒的衣更真绪睁开了眼睛，他想转过身看看那个“罪魁祸首”却发现自己被凛月圈在了怀里动弹不得。

“凛月，放开我一下，让我……唔……”真绪晃了晃身子，试图摆脱凛月的束缚，可是却事与愿违。他只感觉到后颈的标记处被一个湿润的东西所舔舐着，勾引着他不断释放出自己的信息素。

“别……别舔……啊……”后颈自从被标记之后就成为了真绪的一块禁区，他不断地扭动身体，却被凛月的怪力所压制着。他只能苦苦哀求着身体里渐渐燃烧起来的欲望赶紧熄灭。

凛月感到了真绪的变化，咬了咬他的后颈，凑到了他的耳朵边吹了口气，看到他瞬间染上艳红色的耳垂，“真~绪，有反应了？”

趁这个机会，真绪一个翻身推开凛月，“不不不，还是不要了好吗？”他真的很累了，外加上今天还有个通告，即使是简单的杂志采访也是丝毫不能怠慢的。

“嗯……我知道的。”凛月朝真绪点了点头，“今天你有活动？”

真绪掀开被子，捡起了地上的一件白衬衫，边穿边回答：“嗯，年前还有最后一个采访，是Trickstar集体的活动，一定要去。”

“什么时候？”

“下午1点半开始。”

“那再陪我睡一会儿好吗？”凛月直接从被子中钻了过来抱住了真绪的腰，还用自己的脸在上面蹭了几下。快过年了，在某些人强烈要求下，knights的成员得到了难得的假期。但是Trickstar却不这么想，否则也不会一直工作到节前最后一天。

真绪无奈地摸了摸凛月的头：“别闹了凛月，我现在要赶去现场，等过了今天就没有事情了，从新年就开始陪你好不好！”

“嗯，说好的，新年假期要一直陪着我。”

“嗯，我们约好的。”

 

—————————

 

可是现在是什么情况。

凛月黑着脸坐在以前的朔间家的大宅子里，看到正与自己父母谈笑风生的真绪，还有一副“吾辈等你这么多年终于回家了做哥哥的不容易啊快给我一个热情的拥抱”的朔间零，他只想赶紧拽着真绪逃离这个可怕的地方，只是无奈真绪在餐桌下面握住了他的手，用行动彻底断绝了他想逃跑的念头。

为什么新年是从见家长开始的啊？凛月用恶狠狠的眼神盯着那边的朔间零，在看到他失落的表情之后满意地将注意力集中到了真绪与自己父母的对话来。

“所以真绪打算和我们家凛月要几个孩子呢？”什么什么？连孩子都没影就问要几个，这也太未雨绸缪了吧……

真绪脸一红，不自在地用手摸了摸头：“这……是不是太快了点，连孩子都没有呢……”声音越来越小，最后几个音直接消失在了嘴唇间。可是还是被坐在旁边的朔间零听到了。

他富有深意地望了一眼靠在真绪身上的凛月，坏笑着说：“哦？到现在都没有动静，是不是某人不够努力啊？”

听到这话的凛月立刻朝自己哥哥瞪去，猩红的眸子里闪烁着愤怒的火光，要不是真绪发觉摸了摸他的背凛月简直要拿起加农炮把这个可恶的恶鬼打成筛子给自家哥哥来上几拳。看到这种剑拔弩张一触即发的状态下，还是真绪出来当了两兄弟的和事佬。他握住了凛月的手，微微俯身在他的脸上亲了一下，凛月才稍微收敛了一点，继续安分地靠在真绪的怀里。

对面的朔间妈妈看到这个场景，不禁笑出了声：“好了好了，看到你们两个这么恩爱的样子我就放心了。孩子的事情我们也不是那么在意，我们只要看着你们幸福地生活就很满足了。”

“嗯。”真绪点了点头，“孩子的事情我会和凛月认真考虑的，现在的工作这么紧凑，一忙起来就没时间考虑这种事情了。”

朔间妈妈也点了点头表示同意，“小真绪就是太爱操心了，看你都瘦成什么样子了，今天就留下来住，我给你们做大餐好好补补！”

“妈， 你怎么关心真~绪比我都多！”凛月在一旁吃味道。朔间妈妈看到自家儿子对着自己撒娇的样子，无奈地叹了口气：“行了，凛月你从小就是这样。小真绪，也请你以后多多包涵我这个小儿子。”

“我这里也是，还请您们多多包涵我这些不成熟的地方。”说完真绪就站起了身，向朔间妈妈和朔间零鞠了个躬，“今天我们还有事情，就不多叨扰了。”

“欸？你们那么快就要走了？好歹留下来吃个晚饭……”朔间妈妈还想挽留一下，真绪只好推辞道，“接下来还要回我们家看看父母和妹妹，就不打扰你们了。”

“那好吧，一路上小心。”朔间太太看到留不住了，只好送他们到门口，给了两人一人一个拥抱，“要幸福啊。”

“我们会的。”真绪看了一眼身旁浑身散发出不爽气息的凛月，对着朔间妈妈恭恭敬敬地一躬。

 

————————

 

真绪看着紧紧扒住自己胳膊的凛月，无奈地用手摸了摸他的头：“行了，别生气了。”

“不好！”凛月鼓起了嘴，把头扭到了一边躲过了真绪的手，“明明说好真~绪今天一天都归我的。”

真绪的手落了个空，只能尴尬地把手放下，安慰道：“新年第一天理应是来拜访一下长辈的，平时因为工作不能回家，这个时候总归是该让我回一趟家问候一下父母的。”

“嗯。”虽然很不情愿，但还是应了真绪的说法。两个人就这么相互依偎着走到了真绪家里。

家里的布局还是老样子，让真绪有了一种熟悉的温馨感。他自从出道跟父母坦白和凛月的关系后，便很少再回家里来，只是抽出零碎的时间在家里小坐一会，又匆匆赶去下一个通告。虽然这次也是不能久坐，但好歹一家人聚在一起，总算找回了点从前还在读书时的感觉。

不出意外的衣更母亲也提到了孩子的问题，这让真绪有种哭笑不得的感觉。明明刚刚在朔间家还说得好好的，在自家母亲面前就有种怎么也开不了口的感觉。

“这个……还没想好……”真绪支支吾吾了半天，只好憋出这一句。自己是衣更家的长子，也很早就与自己的Alpha伴侣确定了关系，只是这孩子的事情还没有动静，现在连妹妹都要结婚了，衣更家的双亲这才着急地问了问。虽说现代社会早已经不是那个把omega当做生育机器的时代，很多omega也会选择长期服用长效抑制剂的方法让自己不发情或者结婚以后不生孩子，但总归是违背生理本能的事情。更何况衣更真绪又不是这样的人。

真绪怎么好意思跟父母说因为工作的原因即使两个人已经做了那么多次一直是用着保护措施所以一次都没有怀上。

自己很清楚凛月是付出了多大的耐心和时间，一直在等自己的点头许可。可是自己却以各种原因一直推辞着，这里面虽然有着很多客观因素，比如要是自己怀孕偶像的工作要怎么办，粉丝会怎么想之类的。他和凛月的AO伴侣事实虽然已经早就不是秘密了，这么多年来虽然也有些阻碍但也算是被粉丝们承认了。但怀孕生子这么重要的事情怎么能草率。

好在自家母亲也没多问，只是嘱咐了一下让真绪不要太累，他的幸福就是做父母最大的幸福之类的话，让真绪感觉到心里暖洋洋的，悬了半天的心总算是放了下来。

 

——————

 

告别了真绪家，已经是傍晚时分了。真绪将一直面无表情但其实一直在生闷气的凛月推进副驾驶座里，给他系上了安全带。途中还被凛月一把拉到怀里来了个深吻，差点就停不下来了。

真绪勉强找回自己的理智，以微弱的力气推开了凛月，自己坐到了驾驶座上。车缓缓地驶离自己所生活的城市，向远方飞驰而去。

“所以，接下来我们干什么？”凛月无精打采地问着，他已经厌烦了这种新年必须见家长的习俗了，更何况还被自家哥哥嘲笑自己不行，简直窝了一肚子的怨气，就等着两人回到家把这些气全撒在坐在自己旁边的小竹马身上。然而没想到车行驶的方向根本就不是回家的方向。

“我想给小凛的一个惊喜。”真绪专心开着车，无心顾虑身边人的那些有点小孩子气的幼稚举动。

车内陷入了一片沉寂，两个人各怀心事，都没有再开口过。空调暖风开的很足，即使是夜行生物的凛月也抵不过困意，在车上睡了过去。

凛月再一次醒来是被人推醒的，那个人使劲晃了晃他的胳膊，在他耳边说：“醒一醒，到地方了。”他揉了揉眼睛，看见的是真绪一张放大的脸。

“真~绪？我们在哪里？”他迷迷糊糊地问道。真绪让开了身子，他看到了一间很古朴的建筑。

“温泉旅馆？”凛月吃惊地叫出声，愣在了原地，他怎么也想不出来真绪为什么会带他来这种地方。而就趁这个时间，真绪一使劲将他从车里拉了出来，拽着他就往里面走。

“怎么样？”真绪带他来到了旅馆里，“这是小真跟我推荐的旅馆，上次他因为摄影的工作和濑名前辈来过一次，感觉还不错。前些日子不是跟我说你想来泡温泉吗？”

“小濑他？”凛月想起来了，确实有一段时间濑名泉一直在Knights的成员面前吹嘘说什么他和游君来了次温泉旅馆感觉特别棒，自己回家就跟真绪说了这件事说自己也要跟他来一趟，没想到居然这么快就实现了。

刚刚的不快一扫而净，凛月已经完全沉浸于真绪给自己带来的这个惊喜了。他其实也不是很在意去不去温泉旅馆，关键是一定是要和真~绪一起去温泉旅馆。

在房间享用了一顿十分精致的晚餐，两个人就迫不及待地向温泉进发。这间旅馆除了风景优美设施齐全以外，私密性和安全性也有很高的保障，这也是很多公众人物选择这里度假的原因。露天浴池被分割成了若干个独立的小空间，中间用竹子隔开，能最大限度地保护客人们的隐私。

两人简单净身后，选择了其中一个相对比较大的浴池进去。

滚烫的温泉水在冬日的夜里腾起一片白茫茫的水雾，使面对面的两个人都看不太真切。但是当两人真正进入池子的时候，那种稍微带有一点刺激性的温度却正好驱走了冬日的寒冷，也消除了一天的疲劳，真绪不由得发出一声舒适的叹息，令凛月心神一荡。

在这种舒服的环境下，真绪的信息素被不知不觉的勾引出来，佛手柑的香气弥漫在这个小空间中，配合着周围的翠竹和头顶的星空，营造出一种浪漫的氛围。这种情况下，凛月的信息素也在悄然间释放，杜松和佛手柑的香味弥漫，令人身心愉悦。

真绪凭着传来的香气，找到了最里面的凛月并在他旁边坐下，不知不觉地就把头放到他的颈窝处，整个人以最舒适的姿势靠在了凛月身上。

平时在公众面前总是克制着自己和凛月之间的距离，但现在的话就让我放松一下吧。真绪在心里这么想着，感觉到一只有力的手环上了自己的腰。

“呐，真~绪。”凛月轻轻地开口道，他的声音一直都是那么的好听，就像温柔的摇篮曲一样能抚慰人的心灵。

“嗯？”真绪窝在凛月的怀里，轻轻闭上眼睛哼了一声。

“你什么时候能答应？”

“你说什么事？”适应了水温后，紧绷着的精神放松下来，困意很快就像潮水像真绪袭来。

“孩子。”

“嗯？”

“你什么时候能给我个孩子？”

“唔……再等等吧……”

凛月一个翻身就把真绪按在了池边的石头上，背部的冰凉让他瞬间清醒了过来。凛月的那双眼睛在黑夜的衬托下显得更为明亮——这是他认真起来的表现，真绪也只好强迫自己打起精神应付凛月的质问。

“为什么？我还要等多久？”凛月的眼睛紧紧盯着身下那个绿色的眸子，看着他的眼睛滴溜转个不停，但就是不赶以正视看他。

“为什么……我们工作都很忙，怀孕了会很麻烦的。”真绪红着脸，也不知道是因为是温泉的原因还是凛月的原因。

“哦？原来经常把麻烦惹上身还乐此不疲的真绪对孩子这件事就嫌麻烦了？”真绪一听到凛月叫自己的全名，就心中暗暗不妙。

“这……这总要有个过程吧……”

“嗯？”凛月用双腿顶住真绪的腿抵在池壁上，一只手掐起真绪的下巴迫使他看着自己。他从来没有做过类似于这样的举动，只不过真绪一再的推脱磨灭了他所有的耐心，无奈之下只能采取这样的强制措施。而事实上，真绪也确实被他的举动吓坏了，他只能一动不动地看着凛月，生怕他还有什么动作。

这种状态仅仅持续数秒就以凛月的服软告终。他趴在了真绪的肩上，双手紧紧搂着真绪的脖子。

“我好想和真绪有个孩子啊。”凛月埋在真绪的肩头，闷闷地说着。

 

————————

 

若是真的问凛月为什么那么执着于孩子的事情，他自己也不甚清楚。或许是因为alpha和omega生理的天性，又或者是因为双方父母提到了孩子的事情，更或者是自家哥哥不太好笑的玩笑话。但不管怎样辩解，他总是回避不了最根本的原因——因为自己内心仍然很脆弱，杞人忧天地担心真绪的离开，因而迫不及待地想找到一个与他血脉相连的孩子将他牢牢拴在自己身边。真绪的存在对自己多么重要这无可置疑，但这么多年来早已经找到了自己的归属，也有了信任自己依赖自己的朋友和队友，就感觉自己已经强大到无所畏惧，天真地以为离了他也没有任何影响。但只要一想到或许真绪会离开自己这一可能性的存在，胸口还是会隐隐作痛无法呼吸。

真难看啊，这样的自己。这样急于渴求温暖的自己又与高中时有何区别呢？

凛月咬了咬牙，“抱歉，是我太过急躁了，真绪若是不想要也无所……”

“要孩子……也不是不行……”真绪缓缓地开了口，这句话使凛月抬起了头，他看着眼前依旧是躲躲闪闪的真绪，用一种不可思议的眼神望着他。

“如果凛月想要的话，也是可以的，虽然会有很多事情要处理……但……”

“但是什么？”

“嗯……”真绪用手挠了挠脸颊，声音越来越小，“因为是凛月，因为是我选择的凛月，所以没有关系。”

呵，真难看啊自己的样子。明明是自己先去渴求的对方，明明是双箭头的恋爱，为什么自己还会在这里丢脸地想着什么抛弃之类的事情。他从来都是在用自己的方式爱着自己啊。孩子不也应该是建立双方的爱情和信任之上而诞生的存在吗？它从来就不是制约他人的道具，不应该沦为利益博弈中的牺牲品。大人的错误，为何要强加于无辜的孩子。

凛月用双手捧起真绪的脸：“你不会反悔的对吗？”

真绪迟疑了一下，郑重地点了下头：“嗯。”

随即，一个轻轻地吻落在了真绪的唇上，只是唇瓣相交，没有更深一步的进展，然而却是两个人心与心的交流，爱情在他们之间悄然流转。

“那你可不要后悔啊！”

 

——————————

 

“啊……凛……小凛你慢点……”

在竹林深处的温泉池里，传出了几声让人心猿意马的呻吟声，夹杂着空气中飘来的浓厚信息素的味道，更加重了色情的味道。

真绪趴在岸边的石头上，无力地随着身后恋人的动作晃动着身体。然而自己的胸膛接触着冰凉的石面，后面遭受着温泉水和恋人的双重攻击，腹背受敌，令真绪的全身发出剧烈的颤抖。

凛月抱着他的腰，用力一挺，将整根没入真绪湿热的小穴里。在他信息素的干扰下，真绪已经进入了情动热的状态，后穴自动开始分泌润滑的液体，混合着温泉水，让他的进入更加顺畅。外加上每当他进入时穴肉便会自动向他袭来，紧紧包裹着他，让他有种食髓知味的感觉，不禁更加用力了。

“等等……唔嗯……小凛唔……”真绪毫无顾忌地叫喊着。太舒服了，他只觉得不断有电流涌向自己的尾椎，让自己全身处在剧烈的快感中。之前两人虽然做过很多次也尝试过很多新奇的玩法，但从来没有没有哪次能让自己如此兴奋。

凛月将手探向真绪的嘴里，用他纤细的指头将里面搅和的一团糟，只能听见淫糜的水声在耳边回响。

“真~君可要小点声呢，虽说这里很偏僻，叫的这么大声是要把别人引过来吗？”凛月趴在真绪的背上，冲着他的耳朵低声说道，随后又看到了他后颈上的那条齿痕，不禁轻轻舔舐起来。

“唔……唔嗯……”真绪被他的动作逼出了眼泪，却碍于嘴里的手指只能发出意味不明的声音。在凛月的舔舐下，他感觉大脑深处有一个东西在喧嚣着，好像在找寻一个突破口，就等着全数倾泻而下。

感觉到后穴的紧缩，凛月意识到真绪可能要到了，他笑了笑：“呐，真~绪莫不是要泄在这池子里？那会给这里的工作人员添麻烦的呢。”

坏心眼的凛月！真绪苦苦压抑着想射精的冲动，只能用摆头来缓解这种头昏脑胀的状态。然而即使是寒冷的空气，也丝毫不起作用。

凛月感受着被绞紧的下体，在真绪的后颈上一咬。真绪只觉得眼前一片空白，随后就迷茫中看见了身下池子里的一片白浊的液体。

“啊啊，真~绪真是不听话呢。”凛月将真绪翻了个身，将他的双腿环住自己腰，随后更加大力的抽插起来。面对面的方式更容易看清对方的神情，只见真绪眼神迷离，翠绿色的眸子仿佛氤氲了薄雾。他的酒红色头发散了下来，随着自己动作在空中划出一道优美的弧线。

凛月的视线下移，看到了那两颗已经微微发红的乳珠。或许是因为刚刚接触了冰凉石板的缘故，已经像成熟的红豆一样挺立。凛月情不自禁地欺身靠近，用舌头将其中的一粒含入口中。

“啊……凛、小凛……别……”真绪下意识用两只手环住了凛月的脖子，在不知不觉中将自己的乳头进一步送入了凛月的嘴里。他只能感觉到凛月灵活的舌头在不停地逗弄转动，用尽各种手段去欺负他。

“这可是以后哺育小宝宝的地方，要好好做准备……”说完便再次含住另外一个。等他放开的时候，两个乳头似乎又肿大了一圈，呈现完美的艳红色。

强迫自己把视线离开那两个极有诱惑力的红缨，凛月用两只手将真绪的两只脚举到自己的肩上，使自己更容易进入。“逗了这么半天，都忘记正题了呢！这次一定要让真绪怀上我们的孩子。”说完便对着那个已经红肿的入口再一次挺身进入。

这一次的进攻与以前的每一次都不同，次次顶到真绪的敏感点，再全身退出后彻底进入，让真绪直接喊破了音都无法无法阻止这种猛烈的攻击。真绪只能喑哑着嗓子，将自己的手搭在凛月的胳膊上试图缓解下，但毫无用处可言。

在这种大开大合的抽插下，凛月找到了那处已经开了一条小缝的隐秘入口，他感觉浑身上下每一个细胞每一寸皮肤都在颤抖着，诉说着他的欣喜之情。

“只要将精液射进这里，我们就能有孩子了。”凛月对着已经无力挣扎着真绪宣告着。

然而真正的生殖腔实在是狭窄的可怜，两个人除了真绪初次发情那次进行最终标记进来过一次，入口就再也没打开过。小穴紧紧包裹着凛月粗大的茎体，令他的头皮一阵发麻。他只能不管不顾地继续自己的开拓工作，直到那个地方彻底接受这个庞然大物为止。

“嗯……慢点……”真绪在凛月进入那个秘密之处的时刻开始，自己就已经到达了第二次高潮，他觉得自己的身体简直就要被凛月拆散了一般，每一块骨头都在颤抖着。这是第二次生殖腔被开启，然而这次，它就要真正行使它原本的职能了。这个地方将会有一个小小的胚胎在这里扎根，吸收营养，然后逐渐的成长，直到最后自己诞下一个属于自己和凛月的孩子，一个与自己血脉相连的亲骨肉。

这个认知是现在真绪头脑里唯一剩下的东西。孩子！孩子！我要个孩子！不是出于性别的原因，也不是父母的原因，更不是因为凛月的要求。而是彻彻底底的，打心眼里希望有一个孩子。

“凛、小凛……快射进来……”真绪发现他全身在不由自主地剧烈震颤着，“快……给我个孩子！”

凛月的动作停滞了一秒，当他反应过来的时候自己的结已经张开，将整个生殖腔封闭使精液不会外流，更大程度上地提高怀孕的概率。

“啊……好胀啊……”真绪被这突然的巨物疼到流下了一行清泪，凛月只得凑到他的脸庞用舌头拭去他的泪水，试图缓解他的压力。随后自己两只手用力掐住真绪的腰，将滚烫的热液尽数洒在真绪的体内。

真绪迷茫地睁开眼，看着正喘着粗气的凛月：“……结束了？”

凛月平复了一下呼吸，朝真绪摇了摇头：“还没有，不过先带你出去吧，再泡下去你可能要昏过去了。”说完就搀扶着已经有些脱力的真绪，勉强冲洗了一遍身体，换上旅馆提供的浴衣，以最快的速度冲回了自己的房间。

房间里面已经被人整理过了，榻榻米上铺着两床被褥。

凛月将真绪放在其中一床上，自己分开腿跪在了他的上面，欺身吻住那有些红肿的嘴唇。

“唔嗯……凛月？”真绪被凛月吵醒了，却发现自己的浴衣大敞，下摆已经完全被打开了，而凛月就跪在自己两腿中间防止两腿并上。

“等等……”真绪有些慌乱了，他手忙脚乱地试图拉上浴衣遮掩一下几近赤裸的身体，可是却被凛月反手将自己按在了地上。

“真~绪说过的对吧，想要个孩子！”凛月对着真绪狡黠地一笑，“那我可要倍加努力才可以啊。”说着将凛月的腰抬高，再一次进入了那个小穴。

“不、小凛，我……啊！”完全抵不过凛月的再一次索要，只能任凭他，带领自己在情欲的世界里浮浮沉沉。

不知道经过了多久才终于结束了这疲劳的造人工作。真绪感觉到凛月给自己盖好被子之后直接钻了进来。那头柔软的黑色短发抵在自己的下巴处，而他的手则紧紧环住了自己的身体。

真绪扯了扯嘴角，双手自动搭在了凛月的脖子处。

“要当个好父亲啊。”

“嗯，我会的。”


End file.
